


(Un)möglich

by SkyeGraham



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Timkon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weil ein Klon mehr als  ein Dublikat ist, ein Junge nicht einfach nur ein bemitleidenswerter Ersatz für einen anderen und weil aus den sonderbarsten Konstellationen Freundschaften entstehen können. // Beitrag zum 20 Words Projekt</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)möglich

**Zwanzig Wörter, mit denen alles begann.**   
_Batman wollte es nicht. Weder heute noch in Zukunft, aber letztendlich stand sein Schüler und Partner zugleich vor den Teen Titans. Der Letzte in der Runde war Superboy, dem er vorgestellt wurde._

»Conner, das ist Robin. Er ist ab heute unser neues Teammitglied.«  
»Superboy.«  
»Robin. Schon wieder einer?«  
»Ja, sieht so aus.«

 

**Neunzehn Wörter, die mir dein wahres Gesicht zeigten.**   
_Er wusste nur zu gut, warum er in Watte gepackt wurde. Er sah den Geist seines Vorgängers stets vor sich. Allgegenwärtig, aber niemand sprach über ihn. Nicht, wenn er anwesend war._

»Im Gegensatz zu dir, Conner, ist der Schatten, aus dem ich treten muss, gigantisch. Jas... ich bin ein Ersatz.«

  
**Achtzehn Wörter, mit denen du mich zum Nachdenken brachtest.**   
_Punk. Das sagten alle über Jason, wenn sie dachten, dass dessen Nachfolger es nicht hörte. Niemand verplapperte sich, außer Conner._

»Du willst wie _er_   sein? Komisch. Der Punk wollte immer wie Nightwing sein.«  
»Conner ...«  
»Vergiss es einfach, Tim.«

  
**Siebzehn Wörter, die dich ungläubig zurückließen.**   
_Wenn er Superboy ansah, dann blickte er weder in Supermans Gesicht noch suchte er nach Anzeichen von Luthors Genen. Er stand einfach seinem besten Freund gegenüber und der verstand es nicht._

»Es ist mir egal, aus welchen Zellen du gemacht wurdest. Es ist unwichtig, warum du gemacht wurdest!«

  
**Sechzehn Wörter, die ins Schwarze trafen.**   
_Es war schwer, ein Robin zu sein. Kein Anderer als Nightwing verstand es wirklich, was es bedeutete, diesen Mantel zu tragen. Wie sollte er es auch jemandem begreiflich machen, ohne sich zu verraten?_

»Ihr Robins habt eure Geheimnisse. Mehr als wir alle zusammen.«  
»Und wir sollten sie nicht teilen.«

  
**Fünfzehn Wörter, die die Sonne für mich aufgehen ließen.**   
_Er hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass Conner ihn aufzog, wann immer dieser in Gotham erschien._

»Ich bin deinetwegen hier, Tim.«  
»Warum?«  
»Weil, ich dachte, du brauchst mich und ich ...«  
»Oh.«

  
**Vierzehn Wörter, die meine Welt auf den Kopf stellten.**   
_Beziehungen schienen ihm schon immer ein Rätsel zu sein. Wenn sie endeten, gehörte er zu jenen, die nie wussten, was sie sagen sollten._

»Ich bin weder mit Cassie noch mit sonst wem zusammen.«  
»Sorry, Conner.«  
»Du Vollidiot.«

  
**Dreizehn Wörter, die uns hätten ein Zeichen sein sollen.**   
_Er hatte darüber gelesen, dass Situationen auf verschiedene Arten interpretiert werden können. Dabei kam ihm jedoch nie in den Sinn, dass er einmal im Fokus stehen würde._

»Ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander.«  
»Wir sind Freunde.«  
»Wenn du das sagst, Tim.«

  
**Zwölf Wörter, die mich aus tiefstem Herzen zum Lachen brachten.**   
_Conner kam öfter auf dumme Ideen. Er merkte selbst, wann er zu weit ging, wenn es zu spät war._

»Wollen wir Beastboy teeren und federn?«  
»Besser nicht.«  
»Dann eben mich.«  
»Conner!«

  
**Elf Wörter, die dich alle Mauern einreißen ließen.**   
_Es gab eine Sache, über die Conner kein Wort zu seinem Mentor verlor: der menschliche Teil seiner DNA. Conner mochte ihm vormachen, dass dieses Detail für ihn unwichtig war, aber er wusste es besser._

»Ich schwöre, dass ich niemandem sage, dass Lex dein Vater ist.«

  
**Zehn Wörter, die dich wütend machten.**   
_Sie waren Freunde, die einander vertrauten. Er wollte Conner auch nicht belügen._

»Trotzdem finde ich, dass du es Superman sagen solltest, Conner.«

  
**Neun Wörter, die ich bereut habe.**   
_Ob Klon oder nicht, sein bester Freund beging Fehler. Genau wie jeder andere Mensch ..._

»Du bist nur ein Klon. Was weißt du schon?«

  
**Acht Wörter, die mich im Auge des Tornados zurückließen.**   
_Wer in Gotham auf den Dächern nach Ärger Ausschau hielt, der wusste, dass der Tod ein ständiger Wegbegleiter war. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass jede Nacht die Letzte sein könnte. Er ging dabei immer nur von sich aus. Ein Fehler._

»Tim, Conner ... er ist ... er ist ...«  
»N-nein.«  
»Tot.«

  
 **Sieben Wörter, die mich daran erinnerten, wie großartig du bist.**    
 _Cassie verstand anscheinend als eine der Wenigen, was es bedeutete, Conner zu verlieren. Sie litt unter dem Verlust. Nicht so wie er, aber ähnlich. Ihre Worte schmerzten._

»Er mochte dich, egal was du bist.«

  
**Sechs Wörter, die mich zum Lächeln brachten.**   
_Jeder im Team hatte seine Erfahrungen mit den Robins gemacht. Dick war das Vorbild. Jason, der Punk. Was war Tim Drake?_

»Für einen Robin bist du okay.«

  
**Fünf Wörter, die dich zerstören sollten.**   
_Er brachte alle in Gefahr, die er an sich heranließ. Im Gegensatz zu Batman oder Nightwing könnte er nicht weitermachen, wenn einer seiner Freunde verletzt werden würde. Conner stand ihm am nächsten, deswegen musste er ihn als Erstes schützen._

»Ich brauche dich nicht. Nie.«

  
**Vier Wörter, die unausgesprochen blieben.**   
_Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, waren in gewisser Hinsicht noch Kinder. Bevor Conner starb, hätte er seinen Mund aufmachen sollen._

»Ich liebe dich, Dummkopf.«

  
 **Drei Wörter, die ich nie hören wollte.**    
 _Er verstand seinen besten Freund. Cassie war ein tolles Mädchen und hübsch. Er musste ihnen aber nicht dabei zuschauen wie sie eine Beziehung führten._

»Conner und Cassie.«

  
**Zwei Wörter, die ich zu spät verstand.**   
_Ein Freund. Sein Freund. Partner wie Batman und Superman, doch dafür schien es zu spät. Conner war tot._

»Mein Freund.«

  
 **Ein Wort, das mich immer an dich erinnern wird.**    
 _Sie hatten sich verändert. Die, die noch übrig waren und weitermachten. Er versuchte es. So vieles, doch alles scheiterte. Es war einfach wie Conner selbst ..._

»Unmöglich.«


End file.
